Regenerative Design Construction
thumb|right|300 px|Part of the OWi Project | Teil des OWi Projektes http://www.owiowi.org '+ + + This page has moved and will be further developed here //*de Diese Seite wurde verschoben und wird weiterentwickelt hier. + + +' OWi Project Website (de) Was ist regeneratives oder ökoeffektives Design? '''Und wie gestaltet man es? Auf dieser Seite steht eine Sammlung von Wissen und Hinweisen. Wenn ihr mehr habt, bitte schickt uns Links oder Instruktionen per Email ooewi.mail@googlemail.com oder postet sie unten auf der Seite in die Kommentare. Wenn es noch nicht im Netz steht, ändert das. Erstellt irgendwo eine Website oder Anleitungen und teilt es. Folgt dabei den Anleitungen des OWi Open Source It Manuals. Falls ihr nicht wisst, wo veröffentlichen, könnt ihr euch hier anmelden und einfach das Wiki hier benutzen. (en) '''What is regenerative or ecoeffective design? How does it work and how to build it? A collection of some knowledge. If you have more, please send us link or instructions via Email ooewi.mail@googlemail.com or post it down in the comments. Bring it in the web by creating a website and tutorials somewhere following the OWi Open Source It Manual. You can also use this wiki, sign up and start sharing. 1. Einführung | Introduction *thumb|right|262 px|Guglers Cradle to Cradle Werbevideo. Regenerativ drucken. (en/de) Wikipedia on regenerativee design | Ökoeffektivität in der Wikipedia *(de) Das Cradle to Cradle Buch von Braungart und McDonough ist lesenswert *(en/de) VIDEO TED: William McDonough on Cradle to Cradle Design | VIDEO TED William McDonough über Cradle to Cradle Design. Das Video hat deutsche Untertitel. *(en) more VIDEOS on Cradle to Cradle *(de) "Cradle to Cradle" vs. "Regenerative Design"? Cradle to Cradle ist eine eingetragene Handelsmarke. Der sozusagen „Closed Source“ Ansatz von „Cradle to Cradle“ ™ schützt das Konzept bzw. den Begriff davor, verwaschen zu werden und ist darum notwendig. Das OWi Projekt benutzt deshalb die allgemeinere und ungeschützte Bezeichnung „Regeneratives Design“, um potentiellen rechtlichen Problemen vorzubeugen. Es ist eines der interessanteren Probleme, dass die wichtige Aufklärungsarbeit, die unter Cradle to Cradle™ läuft, gerade angewiesen ist auf einen Closed Source Markennamen. Das erschwert es aber Open Source Ansätzen, diese Aufklärungsarbeit für sich vollumfänglich nutzen sie können. Sie müssen den Begriff „Regeneratives Design“ neu einführen und das Konzept neu erklären. Freilich ist das durch die mögliche Bezugnahme auf Cradle to Cradle ™ einfacher, schneller und mit weniger Worten getan. Vorausgesetzt jedoch, dass das Cradle to Cradle ™ Konzept bekannt ist! Denn auch es ist noch längst nicht überall hin vorgedrungen und braucht noch viel Aufklärungsarbeit. Open Source Aktivisten und Closed Source Vertreter stehen sich dann hier im Weg und können nur schlecht zusammenarbeiten und wirken. Wir sind gespannt, wie sich dieses „Problem“ in Zukunft auflösen lässt. 2. Konstruktion | Construction 2.1 Allgemein & Übersichten | In General & Overviews *(en) Cradle to Cradle Product Innovation Institute promises answers. Maybe more is to come. *(en) Makers Bill of Rights tells about some basic rules of design that are not especially for regenerative design but match in some points. See it here or here. *(de) Modulare Konstruktion: Ein wichtiger Punkt für Neu-, Weiter- und Umverwertung ist die Konstrukionsweise. Vielleicht muss man sie nicht immer gleich wieder einschmelzen, auflösen, umformen. Es lohnt immer auch die Frage, ob man eine Sache nicht von vornherein modular aufbaut, so dass sie vor einer energieaufwändigen Neuverarbeitung noch einmal andere Funktionen erfüllen kann. Wie plant man spätere Verwendungen in anderen Kontexten? Steckt Dächer um in Türen, Türen um zu Tischen, Tische um zu Schutzverkleidungen, um zu.... Das Projekt Open Structures zeigt einen interessanten Open Source Ansatz für etwas wie modulare Konstruktion. *(en) Modular Construction could be an important part of regenerative design. Reusing is better than recycling and a "regenerative" way. Modular design makes it easier to find more possibilities. The Open Structures project opens up interessting Open Source ways for modular design. . 2.2 Material *(en) Which materials are to use? This is one of the key questions of regenerative design. Learn more about this at our material portal *(de) Welche Materialien sind die richtigen? Das ist eine der Schlüsselfragen regenerativer Gestaltung. Erfahre mehr darüber auf unserem Materialportal *(en) The Cradle to Cradle Certification tells us some criteria for materials. Don't miss their Material Health Assessment Methodology PDF available at this page or - if you are lucky - as direct download after clicking this link *(de) Verarbeitung und Kontext des Materials – Text aus "Detail" über Cradle to Cradle spricht ein paar interessante Punkte an *(de) Werkstoffeigenschaften - Liste in der Wikipedia *(de) Gift? Schadstoff? – „Die Dosis macht das Gift“ Komplexität und Kontextabhängigkeit der Bewertung BR . 2.3 Schritt für Schritt Anleitungen | Step by Step Tutorials *(en/de) Workshoptasks from the 2011/2012 OWi Workshops | Workshopaufgaben aus den 2011/2012 OWi Workshops . 3. Rücktransport & Recycling | Recycling and its Organization *(de) Wie kommt ein Produkt wieder in den Kreislauf? Der Rücktransport der Produkte/Materialien zu den fachkundigen Händen ist eine der schwierigen Organisationsaufgaben von regenerativem Design? Muss man das mitbedenken? Wie kann man das Problem lösen. Welche Recyclingverfahren, Weiterverwendungsmöglichkeiten usw. gibt es? Vielleicht hilft die "Wiedereintrittstechniken" Seite hier weiter? Eine Seite zu Recyclingverfahren fehlt. Open Source ist sicher ein guter Anfang - offene Informationen erleichtern die Aufbereitung. Aber auch hier muss noch viel geforscht werden z.B. zur Frage, wie sind die Informationen überhaupt gegeben/aufbereitet? *(en) How to bring the products to the capable hands back? How to organize the recycling? This is one of the key questions of Regenerative Design. We need informations, examples and solutions. Open Source is for shure a good start because it makes shure that the necessary informations about the products are available. But there is still a lot of research to do. For example: What is the best way to provide information? How to open source products at all and in a way that makes their recycling and reusing easier? See our Open Source Hardware Documentation Project in this wiki . 4. Beispiele | Examples *(en/de) maybe you find some at our building plans page | evtl. gibt es einige auf unserer Bauplanseite. Kategorie:OWi